Moments that Define Us
by Made-In-Br00Klyn
Summary: This is a collection of moments from my own life that really stand out for me as some of the most exciting/ game changing, defining, important moments I've had so far inn my first 17 years of existence, but I've put the TMI characters in my place, because they defined me too. T because safety
1. First night out

This is probably a really bad idea that a lot of people are going to hate, but this is my first fic, if this counts as one and I hope you enjoy.

This is a collection of moments from my own life that really stand out for me as some of the most exciting/ game changing, defining, important moments I've had so far inn my first 17 years of existence, but I've put the TMI characters in my place, because they defined me too.

First night out.

It's safe to say she can't remember much from that night.

But what she does remember is that it was a good one, it was one of those nights that made her really happy to be alive, one of those nights that made her stop thinking about the future and what lies in store for her, and just made her live, live in the moment.

This is the day she opened her eyes to new opportunities, this was something happy, that she could do over and over again, it was the explosion that shook things up, the next step in her ladder, it made her feel older, more alive, it was freedom.

Her mum coddled her, kept her safe, and she understood why she did that, after the car crash Luke said Jocelyn wasn't the same. Maybe it worried her that her only child could be taken from her as quickly as her husband was, which is why Clary never asked for too much, because she knew – more often that not- that the answer would be no.

Which is why her hands were shaking when it got to 9 pm and her friend told her to call her mom and _tell _her she wouldn't be home till late. Which was why it was like a slap across her face when her mom said yes.

She told her there might be drinking.

Her mom said she trusted her to be responsible

She said she was with a group of ten, six of which she didn't know well.

Her mom said the four she did know, knew how to behave and had a lot of common sense.

She said thank you and goodbye.

Her mom said _look after Simon_.

The reason she had told her mom the rest of that was because she guessed she might not be ready to be a real teenager, to do the things teenagers her age did. She didn't think she was ready to grow up just yet, even if it was one small night in a sea of thousands.

She didn't regret it though.

She, Simon, and Mel followed Lisa to meet her new college friends at corner of some bar called 'the hunters moon' and followed them down to a park Clary had never been to before, Simon seemed to share her nerves, she could tell by the way he stepped a little closer every time this guy called Jace would lean across to say something to her, also by the way he kept asking if she was okay with this, and how he'd keep staring at the others the same way he'd stare at an video game enemy as he tried to find their weaknesses.

This all changed when the music started, they were in a park Clary had never been to before, the moonlight was reflected on each piece of playground metal, there was no-one in sight but them, no houses nearby for their laughter to wake the occupants of, no children running around, it was like they were the last people on earth.

It all started getting fun when Simon had his first drink, and when Jace pushed her on one of the swings she was sitting on, completely taking her by surprise, it felt like her stomach was flipping upside down everytime she swung down, she closed he eyes tight, letting the her hair brush over her face and the cool night air wash over her as she wondered what it was like to fly as she sat sideways on the swing, her back to the chain and her hands and feet wrapped around the other, Simon didn't approve when she started screaming but as soon as the sound of her laughter sprung up with the sound of her fear of death, Simon relaxed too and even started trying to flirt with a pretty dark haired girl named Isabelle.

Mostly they just all talked, shared stories and joked under the stars and the light of someone's iPhone's torch that had been placed above them in a gap between the bars of a climbing frame, but the guys would play fight and start up more laughter, or if they were sitting on the roundabout no-doubt someone would come up with a drinking game and before she knew it she'd lost half the night in the bottom of a bottle and couldn't seem to get it back out again, Simon didn't even remember when he ran into the nearest 24 hour super store and bought a tiger onsie, complete with tail and ears and stood on top of the climbing wall singing a bad impression of the lion king song.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MASO-SENSY AAAHHHHHHH MALO WEEE MALO WAAHHHHH OOOOMMMSSHHHNNAAAHHHH" he sung, screaming at the top of his voice, his glasses already broken and discarded somewhere, one hand outstretched in front of him like the people in the opera, the other clutching hold of his tail.

"SIMON! GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL!" she shouted up to her drunken friend, she could just see him, between the tears of laughter, silhouetted by the moon, ears all lopsided and swaying on his feet.

"NO WAY, it's BOOOORRRIINNGGG down there. Come up here and sing majesticalaly with me" he slurred back, before he begun the second verse.

She was pretty far gone too so she (with the help of the others) climbed up there with him, she managed to make him sit though, and he just stared at her with his big brown eyes and she noticed how his brown curly hair was sticking out under his tiger hood, she smiled at him, god he was cute when he was drunk.

He started leaning fore ward, she was pretty sure his eyes were bigger and that he hadn't blinked yet, then he lifted his hand up to her face.

"Simon what- what are you doing?" she giggled, not sure how to act between now and what was about to happen next, but her stomach was flipping over again, whether because she was excited or just had too much alcohol in her bloodstream and it was making her all jittery.

Thinking back on it, she's not sure how anyone could have acted, because he licked the thumb of his outstretched hand before wiping it between her eyebrows and whispered '_simbaaa'._


	2. First Kiss

First Kiss

Was It supposed to happen like this?

She was 16 years old, and had warned him that she'd never kissed anyone before but her mom, and she's not sure that counted. He had laughed down the phone, not in a mean way but an 'ahhh Clary you worry too much' kind of way.

"don't worry about it, I mean I don't have much experience, I just want to kiss you"

"I want to kiss you too" she couldn't believe she was talking about this _across the phone_. In the books and movies all the characters are always talking to eachother, their words bounce back and forth and make so much _sense _and fit together so perfectly that you can tell it's scripted, this is what confused her, this is how she didn't know how to talk to people. Were conversations supposed to go like that? Was she the one that was doing it wrong? Or was she right, in which case, did anyone really know how to do things or talk to eachother, because everyone else got along just fine, so again, she would be out of place, maybe she thought about it too much, like was this phone call a big deal or not? Was this how the lead up to the first kiss was supposed to go?

"Clary? Are you still there?" a voice asked in her ear, making her snap out of another big thought she felt she was too young and too in-experienced to fully be bothered with.

"yeah I'm here"

"oh, good, you went quiet for a second"

"sorry, just lost in thought" she mumbled

"what were you thinking about?" he asked, and she could hear that he knew the answer in his voice

"you" she smiled, of course that was a lie, but it was the answer he was expecting, which is what she meant, that was the right thing to say, he knew it, she knew it, it's what would have happened in a movie or book, so is that the kind of thing that you're meant to say in real life, if so, why did she have to lie? Shouldn't she be thinking about him and not how wrong this feels? Maybe then she didn't love him, she hadn't said she had, but he was thinking it, so then should she kiss him? She wanted to-

"that's a crying shame because I'm thinking about food" she heard the smirk in his voice and laughed.

THIS felt right.

"y'know, I am too now actually-" she was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a knock at the door. "you're going to have to wait, I think my lover is at the door"

"tell him to bring chicken, I'm on my way over now" Jace smiled.

"I'll tell him that" she said as she hopped off the couch and skipped across the living room towards the apartment door.

"and extra sauce, chicken isn't chicken unless it has sauce"

"because _that_ makes sense" she opened the front door as the phone hung up.

"I think it makes perfect sense" Jace said as she let him in, clutching the bag of food to his chest to keep him warm against the cold outside.

"you would" she laughed as he pulled her on the couch next to him, he liked to 'snuggle' apparently, hold her close, one arm over her shoulder, the other holding her hand, another 'lovey' thing she couldn't get the hang of, he'd do it for hours, sitting there doing nothing but rubbing circles on her shoulder with his thumb, for _hours_, but she'd just lie there thinking about how uncomfy she was and whether or not he could tell and if he'd do anything about it, if she was doing it right and looking up at the right moments and saying the right things back and trying not to look like she'd rather jump out the window than stay there a second longer.

She wasn't about to let that happen this time though.

"nope, let's eat instead, I mean you're cute and everything but this chicken's hotter" she winked at him and smiled as she opened the take-away dish, he laughed and opened his own as she flicked the TV on with the remote.

Thinking about it, this might have been a worse idea, if there was anything worse than being awkward, but being able to hide it, it was being awkward and not being able to.

Eating in front of boyfriends.

supposedly girls aren't supposed to eat a lot in front of guys, whether it makes them look unattractive or something she doesn't know, she eats fine in front of Simon, but if she left loads isn't that rude? He'd just gone out and paid for it all, and it must have cost a lot to him, considering how his work pays out. Or doesn't.

she decided to watch the amount he ate, and just stay behind him, when he finished she'd say she was full.

It worked a treat, there wasn't any insult taken but there wasn't any judgement towards her either.

"god I'm stuffed!" she exclaimed, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back into the couch, "I'm sorry I can't eat anymore" she apologised.

"don't worry about it, I know there was a lot there, I got you a large and didn't expect you'd eat it all, just didn't want you to go hungry, you're so tiny" he said as he finished his last mouthful

She wasn't sure what that meant but the first thought that ran through her head was _that was a large?!_

The night was drawing to a close by the time they'd put on both of their favourite movies and _snuggled more_, her mom would be home soon and he was just about to leave when he dropped it.

I love you

She didn't know how to react _'oh no'_ came across her mind, her last boyfriend didn't understand why she couldn't say it back and it didn't end well, before she could react though, her head was cupped in his hands and his lips were on hers.

NOW she was out of her element, she watched him close his eyes and did the same too.

It wasn't a big kiss, their lips touched, she had enough time to process what was going on

his lips are soft

his lips are very soft

and warm

are my lips soft and warm?

What should i do with my hands?

Am I doing this right?

and then they were apart again..

"oh, uhm" and she brought a hand to her lips "sorry"

Sorry.

SORRY.

**SORRY.**

He smiled "you're beautiful you know that?"

"hell yeah I am" she joked, trying to get rid off all the panic she could feel flying round the room, wether it was hers, his or theirs.

Then her mum walked in, and he said 'see you tomorrow' and left.

She's still not sure what happened.

Like I said, these are all based off of moments in my life, but with the characters from TMI, I'm not sure how this one turned out, nad I don't really like it, so maybe once I've got better I'll re-do this entire thing, please review, constructive crit is welcomed (bear in mind it's 1:30 am) flames will be deleted.

Thank you, Alice.


End file.
